This application relates to security systems and anti-theft devices. More particularly, the application relates to anti-theft security systems for in-store consumer product displays.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,098 to Leyden et al, U.S. Pat No. 5,552,771 to Leyden et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,782 to Rothbaum et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,627 to Kane et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,857 to Rand show the current state of the art of security systems and are each hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,396 to Burke, hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a retractable cord reel assembly for telephone extension cords, and is applicable to security systems.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a security system includes a control module that is adapted to generate an alarm event based on an alarm signal and a splitter box coupled to the control module. The splitter box has at least one data storage location and is further adapted to generate the alarm signal. The security system additionally includes a sensor circuit coupled between a product sensor and the splitter box. When the sensor is attached to a product, the sensor circuit is close (in a first state). The security system stores a data bit in the storage location to signify that a product is being monitored. A circuit in the data storage unit compares the data bit with the sensor circuit. If the sensor circuit is opened (a second state), the circuit generates the alarm signal.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a security system for monitoring a product that requires power to be operational includes an alarm generating unit that coupled to the product and that is further coupled to a power supply. A power adaptor coupled to the alarm generating unit and to the product supplies power from the alarm generating unit the product.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of providing security for at least one product includes the step of a) providing an alarm system with a control module and one or more splitter boxes, each having a data storage location for storing at least one data bit; b) attaching at least one sensor to the product; c) connecting the sensor to the splitter box; d) detecting a first state of said sensor circuit at an initial time; e) storing said state of the sensor circuit as the data bit in the data storage location; f) detecting the state of the sensor circuit at a subsequent time; h) comparing the data bit to the state of the sensor at the subsequent time; and i) generating an alarm signal in the event that the sensor circuit has changed states.